Forsaken
by Black Rose7
Summary: I've noticed a fair amount of vampire fics on this website, and i decided to write my own. this story will probably be a lot different from what you're used to reading...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Weiss Kreuz, I am merely borrowing them for my story. This chapter is a first-person narrative done through the eyes of one of my own, original characters.  
  
~*~*~*~ Prologue: What I have become. ~*~*~*~  
  
I look around myself in curiosity. The pews, the altar, the crucifix; not a whole lot has changed since I was in here last. It's actually quite amazing, since the last time I visited this place was almost three hundred years ago. I remember as if it were yesterday. I helped build this church, all those years ago. In fact, I was the one who crafted the stained glass images of the windows.  
  
That was during the days I still found solace in religion. Though I no longer seek comfort from a god, I still find this place well.calming. It is the one place I feel most able to think.and to remember. There is no one in the church just now-I'm the only one crazy enough to be here in the middle of the night. I have it all to myself. That is, this church, and the memories.  
  
My gaze rests on the sorrowful face of Christ. It seems as though he is crying. I look down at myself, imagining the crimson blood still dripping from my hands. Is he crying for me? Or perhaps for the rest of my Kind? I see no reason he should cry for demons, monsters. That's right, I think as I look down at myself, that is what I have become. The very thing I'd feared when I helped build this church-a demon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
First off, I've been noticing a good deal of vampire fics on this website. I've read most of them, and I figured it was time to do one of my own. So here it is-done with my own twist on it-and probably not like most stories you've read thus far. This story, obviously, will include original characters, and will be mostly about them. I refuse to tell you whether this main character is male or female at this point. Decide for yourself by their actions. It will become obvious soon enough.  
  
The second thing I will say is that I am not responsible for my characters' actions. They seem to.well.act independently from my expectations of them.  
  
Third, all my characters have their own attitudes, beliefs, and agendas. It's really too much for one person to keep track of, so I will simply step back and allow them free run of the story from here on out.  
  
Now before I leave, Kida is in charge (she may, or may not be the subject of this fic-I'm not telling). If she tells you to do something.please do it. If not for her amusement, then for your own safety.  
  
~Linz~ (AKA-the Black Rose) 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: same as before. It won't change at any point during this fic.  
  
Well, hello minna-san. Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Kida. Black Rose has left me in charge of this story from now on, and I do hope she told you to behave yourself.discipline is a virtue, you know. Right, now from now on, there will be NO interrupting me, no flames, or trouble- making of any kind. You! Yes, Baka-Ryu and Dessa Rhiannon, I am talking to you! I can recognize troublemakers when I see them! You aren't thinking of trying anything are you? You don't want to know what happens when I get angry.*grins and flashes inch-long eyeteeth at readers* Ah, I thought not. newayz.here's the first chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ring, ring, ring, ring!  
  
"Morning already?" grumbled the sleepy blond, reaching over the bedside stand to turn off the alarm clock. He hated that clock. "And I was having such a nice dream, too," he grumbled, rousing himself. He rolled off the bed and stumbled blindly into the bathroom. Gripping the edge of the sink for balance as the blood began circulating through his legs, he stared bleary-eyed at his refection in the mirror. It was the same thing every morning-stumble into the bathroom half-asleep, try to shock his body into a wakeful state with some cold water, and then get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast. He really hoped someone had made coffee that morning because he was going to be one very pissed dude if they hadn't.  
  
The feeling was beginning to come back into his legs, so at least he could stand now. He turned on the water and splashed his face a bit. He yelped-it was icy cold. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yohji-kun? You awake?"  
  
He'd recognize that unnaturally cheerful voice anywhere.  
  
"Yeah, Omichi, I'll be down in a minute." He called. He rubbed his face dry with a towel and got dressed. Running his hand through his messy blond hair, he walked drowsily downstairs. Hopefully, to breakfast.  
  
Omi handed him a cup of coffee when he sat down at the table. "Aya-kun wants you in the shop in ten, Yohji-kun. He says you haven't been very helpful lately and you need to do something productive."  
  
Yohji downed the coffee and held out the cup expectantly. Omi sighed heavily and refilled the mug. Yohji replied, "I'm plenty productive! I do all sorts of work in the shop."  
  
"Name one thing you do, other than flirt all day." Commented Ken, with a smirk. He had his own mug of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. Yohji glared at him and snapped,  
  
"Crowd control." it really was too early for him to be up. He couldn't even begin to think up a good excuse.  
  
"Fine!" Omi threw up his hands and looked at the ceiling as if questioning why he had to put up with this. Ken just grinned and opened the newspaper as the younger boy stalked down into the shop to help Aya set up. Yohji finished another cup of coffee and got up for another.  
  
Five mugs of coffee-and a bathroom trip-later, Yohji and Ken popped into the shop in their aprons. They were finally ready to work. Aya growled slightly out of annoyance when they walked in. Omi joined him in that. Yohji rolled his eyes and Ken just pretended to ignore them. Suddenly Aya put a hand to his head. Ken looked at him, concerned, as he let the first customers (oh, look, giggly schoolgirls) into the shop. Aya frowned and shook his head to clear it.  
  
"Just a headache," he said quietly. Ken nodded and turned to help the customers. Aya eyed his surroundings with extra care the rest of the day. He rarely got headaches, and only when something bad was about to happen. At least he was safe where he was-they wouldn't be able to find him here. The Koneko was built on land that used to be a shrine. It kept the Others at bay, but unfortunately it also dulled his senses. Though he was acquiring something of an immunity to the magic of the area, it still made it harder for him to pinpoint exactly where they were. If there were a.disturbance.in the area, he'd have to go out alone that night and take care of it. If they were running around on HIS land.well that meant problems, and he didn't like it when those came up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Who is it that Aya keeps referring to? No comment. Kida's in charge, remember?  
  
Kida: Don't like where the story is going? Don't read it. Simple as that. I refuse to tell you people the plot. If you're too impatient to wait, like a good little readers, for an update; obviously this isn't the story for you. Leave now.  
  
Ahh.so they wish to wait for the next chappie, then, do they? *Taps desk with claw-like fingernails* I suppose I could let you hang around a bit.and if I see between 10 and 15 reviews, I will tell Black Rose to put up the next chapter. I won't do it for a review less than that, unless I'm REALLY convinced. 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, you guys. You know the routine. Black Rose is only borrowing the Weiss boyz for a little fun. Okay, I think I've figured out who the troublemakers are.Baka-Ryu and Dessa Rhiannon.*eyes them hungrily* I have an idea.why don't we.play?  
  
Black Rose: I'm going to interject here, on behalf of my readers. Kida, leave them alone or they'll never get to read this chapter.  
  
Kida: *sighs* yes, you're right.here's the next chapter everyone.*grumble grumble*  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~*~*~  
  
My gaze searches the shadows of the city, deeper and darker than normal due to the full moon. I crouch on a rooftop in wait of my prey. Hono'o and Kori are at my sides and I finger their decorative hilts absently as my mind patrols the area. The Others are out tonight. I do not want to encounter any of them. They're heading this way. I'd better leave before they sense me. I do not care to fight with my own Kind just now. And if they sense me, they cannot be allowed to alert the others of my presence here. I would have to kill them, and I rather despise the act of taking lives. It reminds me of what I am. What I was forced to become in order to survive.  
  
I move with all the grace of a cat, but at speeds unnatural to that of a normal human. In a blink, I have left the roof of the building I was on, and am landing softly on the next. A higher building is closest to where I am. If I can perch up there, I will be out of the Other's range. She is not as old as me-therefore not as powerful-and will not sense me until she strays too far into my territory. Hopefully she will not, but if that happens to be the case.too bad for her. Already my human side of me is dulling, and I can do nothing to stop it. I am once again becoming a thing of the night.  
  
Hono'o's jeweled eyes begin to glow orange-red. Shit, she has entered my territory. I'll have to take care of her now, then. Though I know I'll hate myself for this later, I leap from the roof to street-level. The impact has probably broken my ankle, but I do not feel it. My tolerance for pain is extremely high, and it heals within seconds. I run, my legs carrying me fast as the wind, and soon I catch up to her. She freezes, sensing my approach and turns to meet my attack. She is a large, heavily muscled woman, using a two-handed ax. As soon as she has me in her sights, she charges-attacking first. I quickly dodge to the side, using my smaller size and speed to my advantage. Unfortunately she sees me moving behind her and swings the ax round.  
  
I deflect the blow with one of my daggers-Kori-muscles screaming at the effort, and dart in with Hono'o. There. As her eyes open wide in surprise and she tries to defend herself, my blade sinks deep into the muscle of her right forearm. That arm will be relatively useless to her now. Blood is already flowing from her wound in a great stream. It pools on the ground, black in the moonlight, and oh so tempting. But I turn my head and force myself to ignore it. That can wait until later.  
  
Still, the excitement of having drawn blood is beginning to control my body. It is the bloodlust that my Kind cannot fight against, and I hate myself all the more for it. Once blood is drawn, I cannot stop fighting. I, though strong, cannot ignore that lust for long. It makes the adrenaline pump in my veins, my mind quick and on the alert. Before I know it, I have shifted into predatory mode. I am a predator and my prey.is wounded. She is as good as dead now-she just doesn't know it yet.  
  
Swinging the ax around should be more difficult for her, but then again, this woman isn't human. She is of my Kind, and such an injury is nothing but a minor hindrance to one with extensive training. She drops the weapon in pain as Hono'o's magic goes to work. The steel of the blade was crafted with the very element of fire. I imagine being cut with it would be rather painful. I never have-I am not careless with my weapons. She is apparently a youngling, since she can't seem to get past the searing pain in her arm. I quickly dart in and press Kori to her throat.  
  
"Who is your sire?" I ask, my voice as smooth as poisoned chocolate. She knows I will kill her if she doesn't answer my question. What she doesn't know is that I will kill her anyway, whether her sire is powerful or not. I no longer fear death by my Kind. Perhaps if they come to avenge this youngling's death, I will simply allow them to kill me if they give me a good fight. I don't know that I really want to live like this anymore.  
  
She looks up at me, eyes wide in pain and fear. Her blood is still flowing sluggishly from her wounded arm-Hono'o's magic interferes with one's ability to heal one's self-and it is dripping on my black coat. This nearly throws me into hysterics, but I restrain myself for I need to know who she is. It wasn't an accident that she came into my territory. She'd been sent. I avoid my kind like the plague, but even so, I know who is powerful, and an enemy. There are very few living that know who I am, as I kill all that approach. Someone would dare send their servant here? As what? A warning? Whose toes have I stepped on lately? Into whose territory might I have strayed without knowing it?  
  
"Who sent you?" I ask, turning the knife slightly and drawing a faint line of blood on the woman's throat. She screeches as Kori's ice blade instantly freezes the skin it grazes.  
  
"Well? Speak up young one, you're running out of time." The woman turns pale. With a cracking voice, she whispers,  
  
"Jasper."  
  
I curse and release her. Jasper is one of my strongest enemies. He is the one of the only ones I know who would care about my presence on his territory. He must have expanded recently, because my usual hunting grounds carried no taint of his aura. The woman smirks, thinking she has an advantage over me because I know who she serves. She stands, her voice growing stronger, the tone changing from fear to confidence.  
  
"He sends a warning. Know your place. If you fail to comply with his request, he'll deal with you the way he's dealt with the other fools who dared defy his plans."  
  
I turn my attention back to her. I only half-listened to the warning-I was listening to the implied 'plans' the youngling referred to. Jasper is up to something, and it definitely can't be good. She still stands there, smirking at me. I refuse to let him intimidate me. He will either face me himself, or I will continue killing the servants he sends to teach me a lesson. These 'plans' of his, though, they worry me, but I will only get the information I want one way. For some reason, it does not bother me what I am about to do.  
  
I smile at the woman, the slow, lazy smile of a cat. If I had a tail, it would be twitching in anticipation-I am ready to pounce. She looks at me, confused. She thought she'd had and advantage over me. Before the realization sinks in that she misjudged my reaction, I am there. In one smooth motion, I have her head between my hands and I snap her neck. I can still feel the life in her, but she will not heal herself. I will not allow her to do so. Holding her up with one hand, I drag one of the daggers across her neck. Her blood pours out over me as I lean in to the wound. The blood of immortals always tastes so sweet when they're dying. I relish the taste of the thick, warm liquid in my mouth. As I drain her, her memories flood into my mind and it takes no more than a thought to isolate the ones I need. Shit. Oh shit. That son of a bitch, Jasper, is going to kill us all. He's trying to open the Demon Gates.  
  
Suddenly disinterested in the blood the woman still holds, I let her drop to the ground. Reaching into a pocket of my now-blood-drenched coat, I pull out a flask and a box of matches. Uncorking the flask, I pour the lighter fluid over her body and drop a lit match. I watch the body burn away to nothing, and then leave the pile of ashes behind me. I am going to the church. I need to think.  
  
---+---+---+---+--- Aya reentered the apartment late, around three in the morning. He was covered from head to toe in blood, and all he wanted to do was get cleaned. It was a good thing the other three hadn't waited up for him, or he'd have had a lot of explaining to do. He reached his room without incident and quickly showered and changed. What he'd learned that night worried him, and he pondered it as he shut off the lights. Something big was going to happen soon, he'd known that much already-he'd sensed it. Now, with the sweetness of immortal blood on his lips, he had a better idea of what was going on. The Demon Gates were going to be opened, and Jasper was in the middle of it all. If he managed to find all the Keys.Aya didn't want to think about it. The opening of the Gates meant that all the innocents he'd managed to save over the years would die anyways. It meant that his mission in life to protect those weaker than himself would be for naught. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
---+---+---+---+---  
  
Aya didn't sleep well that night, but he really didn't need the sleep just now-he was feeling perfectly fine after his meal of immortal blood. He reached into his shirt and extracted a small key on a chain. It was a beautiful key, done in skeleton-style: it was gold, with spidery markings scrawled into it. A small green gem winked at him from the handle. He clenched his fist around the key as he looked out the window. They were looking for it-he could feel them searching.drawing ever closer. It wouldn't be long before they found him.  
  
As usual, Aya was the only one up and about before Omi came down to the kitchen in the morning. He glanced at Aya, who was staring out the window blankly. That was unusual for him-he never just zoned out.  
  
"Hey, Aya?" he asked. There was no reply. The redhead didn't even hear him, and if he did, he didn't act like it. Omi shrugged and picked up a mug of coffee.  
  
"You want any coffee, Aya? Or did you have some already? Aya?" he walked up and held out the mug, shivering as he did so-it was cold this morning-but Aya was apparently ignoring the goose bumps on his arms. Omi was wearing a pullover sweatshirt and he was still cold, but Aya was just wearing a tee shirt. He waved a hand in front of the man's face. Again, there was no reaction. "Aya! Snap out of it, would ya? You're creeping me out," he said, reaching out to shake the man. He knew the guy's thing about his personal space, but he was beginning to creep him out.  
  
He'd felt his presence the second he'd entered the room, but Aya snapped out of his reverie only when Omi's hand reached out. He took a step back, quickly, to prevent himself from hurting the boy. His aura was strong-very strong-and he hadn't been veiling it like he normally would have. He didn't want it to lash out at Omi-his power could very easily kill a human.  
  
"Don't touch me!" he gasped, backing away as he quickly veiled his aura with a thought.  
  
Just the same, Omi yanked his hand back as if he'd been burned. "Ye-ouch!" he cried in pain and clutched his left hand. He dropped the mug of coffee.  
  
Aya glanced at the falling mug with interest. It was like this every time he fed; everything just seemed so slow to him. Without even consciously thinking about it, he reached out and caught it. Not a drop was spilled and he casually took a sip. It was hot, but not unpleasantly so. It warmed him up and helped him snap out of the remainder of the trance he'd been in.  
  
"Omi, are you alright? You jumped," he said, a hint of worry in his voice. He knew Omi would be okay-he just wanted to make sure he sounded normal to the boy. He was more observant than the other two combined, and he couldn't have him drawing any unwanted conclusions.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. It's just a cramp," he said, shaking off the pain in his hand.  
  
"Hn." He sipped his coffee.  
  
"So when did you get back last night? I fell asleep before you came in." asked Omi; completely oblivious to the fact that he'd just dropped the coffee that Aya was drinking.  
  
"Around three."  
  
"Three?" cried Omi, "What were you doing out until three o'clock?"  
  
"I went out for a drive." He replied.  
  
"Oh. Where'd you go?" asked Omi, with interest.  
  
Aya glared at him, letting him know he didn't want to talk anymore. Omi sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll go get ready to open shop." he mumbled, exiting the kitchen. He glanced back at the redhead worriedly. He'd been acting very strange over the past few days. And he'd been jumpy too-that wasn't like him. Just what was up? He wondered.  
  
~*~*~* Author's note: Heh heh heh. Black Rose answers to ME! I am the almighty KIDA!!! *cackles insanely*  
  
Norris: yeah, and she's just a LITTLE high right now. I won't tell you what she got her hands on.  
  
Kida: *curses and snaps out of her high daze* What the f*** are you doing here, Norris??? *goes into guard stance*  
  
N: Black Rose asked me to pop my head in and make sure you weren't sucking her only readers dry.  
  
K: *gold eyes wide and innocent* who, me?  
  
N: *sighs* I think now would be a good time to end this page. All you readers will have to be careful around this one.*gives Kida a Look*.and Black Rose has also requested between 10 and 15 reviews before her next update.  
  
K: Hey! Who do you think you are? Black Rose left ME in charge here! ME!  
  
N: and you have fed, very recently. You don't know what you're saying.  
  
K: I do too! *slurs her next comment* 


	4. Chapter 3

Kida: Ah so you DO find Black Rose's story interesting…you've made it to chapter three. Congratulations to you, for surviving her bad writing this long...*ducks under Black Rose's fist* Newayz...I repeat that Black Rose is only borrowing the Weiss boyz. Yes, BORROWING them...*eyes them hungrily*  
  
Omi: *gulps and steps behind Ken*  
  
Ken: What are you hiding behind ME for??? *Hides behind Yohji*  
  
Yohji: wha-? *Takes one look at Kida's teeth and hides behind Aya* hide me!  
  
Aya: …*eyes Kida*  
  
Kida: *grins at Aya*  
  
Aya: *turns to the three hiding behind him and smirks, showing pointed eyeteeth*  
  
Omi, Ken, Yohji: *shriek and hide behind Black Rose* they're all over the place!!! Good god, woman, what are you thinking-letting them all in here???  
  
Black Rose: *warningly* Kida, Aya-kun...  
  
Aya: *looking innocent* what'd I do? Wait...scratch that. What have I done LATELY?  
  
BR: *sweat drops*  
  
Kida: *sighs* one of these days I WILL feast on them! Them and their little...readers...too...*eyeing Baka-Ryu and Dessa Rhiannon again before leaving*  
  
BR: *shakes head* maybe I shouldn't have put HER in charge...*muttering*…Aya's much more responsible, but that only goes so far...if Norris was here I could put HIM in charge, but then he could be worse…and then if he kills off…*remembers her audience* oh! Sorry everyone! Here's the next chapter! I've been trying to make the chapters longer for you all as my way of apologizing for not getting around to updating as soon as I'd like. Well, enjoy:  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~*~*~  
  
I have just awakened in the church. I'm not sure why I even bother coming here anymore. The crucifix still stares sadly at me the way it always does. The stained glass windows cast the same shadows on the floor as they ever have. The altar is still as pristine and calmly awaiting mass as always. Maybe that's why I come here. Everything in my life changes, except this place. Here things are always the same. I suppose it's a good thing to have some stability in one's life.  
  
However, I hear footsteps on the marble near the door. One of the priests is walking this way. I give a faint smile. I recognize this one's aura. He is Father Maurice. He's an older priest-much older than the others, with white hair and kindly, but intelligent brown eyes-but unlike the others he does not question my right to be here when I wish.  
  
Sometimes he talks to me. He does most of the talking; I simply listen. I listen and learn from him what I can, adding the knowledge he passes on to me to what I have gleaned from his predecessors. I have acquired much knowledge about the world-and human nature-this way: simply listening to those who wish to speak. And I love the sound of his voice-rich, and gentle and low.  
  
He approaches the pew I am lying on. I have been here since after my last kill, and only now realize that I have been asleep. I am still covered in blood, but that shouldn't be a problem.  
  
"Elizabeth? Is that you?" he asks, taking in the blood and my overall- appearance. He rushes to check on me. Silly man, he really should know by now that the blood is not mine. I have been here many times before with blood dripping from me-rarely my own; my Kind heals very quickly and mortal weapons do little damage. I have only been injured by a few. And of those few, only one still lives. I have not seen him in nearly three centuries, but he sent his messenger to find me...  
  
"Yes, it's me," I reply, propping myself up on my elbows to look at him. Of course, my name is not Elizabeth, but I tell him it is so he has something to call me by.  
  
He does not touch me, but merely looks me over with an eye crucial to detail. "You are well, then?" he asks, still casting a crucial eye at me.  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Then the blood is not yours?" he inquires. His tone of voice suggests that he really does worry about me. Odd for a human, I think. Most humans worry only about themselves-they are so consumed with their greed, and their own self-preservation that putting another's well being into the picture is usually not something they do. Father Maurice, however, always surprises me. He is not like other humans I have encountered. Not at all.  
  
"No, Father, the blood is not mine."  
  
He nods, as if I have confirmed what he had already discovered. He has a broom in his hand, and he turns quietly to sweep the floor near the altar. I lie back down on the pew and close my eyes. He always has this effect on me-that benign, watchful presence that calms me, puts my mind at rest.  
  
I decide to sleep some more. Father Maurice will wake me, as he has always done in the past, when it is time for me to go. Somehow he always knows. He is human, but he is very much like me-like my Kind-in the respect that he can sense the presences of other people.  
  
Some time later, I am gently roused by the sound of father Maurice's voice. A deep, melodious sound; pleasant to listen to. He knows not to touch me in sleep-my aura is unguarded then: I could easily kill him without knowing it. It is easy enough once I have awakened, but my subconscious mind does not function that way. I yawn, and look up at him.  
  
"Elizabeth," he says quietly, "It is time for you to leave, child."  
  
He always calls me 'child', even though he probably knows I am far older than him. I nod, and rise. Then he turns and walks through the door behind the altar; it is hidden from the public by a heavy wall tapestry. He unlocks it for me and bids me farewell. No sooner has he closed the door again, do I hear voices in the church. It was a good thing he woke me when he did. Any later and I would have been seen, covered in dried blood, by someone I do not know so well. Oh. I wonder what Father Maurice will do with the blood I probably left on the pew? I don't doubt that he'll clean it up, later. He always does.  
  
When I walk outside, I find myself in the central courtyard of the place. The church itself is not very large, but the grounds have recently added new buildings to keep up with the changing times. There are quarters for the nuns and priests, a recreational building, and now a basketball court and a pool for the kids in the neighborhood. Everything is built around the church and the gardens.  
  
The gardens are the most expansive of any I've ever visited. They are like a maze, with high hedges that obscure your vision, and enough twists and turns to confuse even the most avid of its explorers. I know this place like the back of my hand, and I know which paths will take me where I want to go.  
  
I wish to go home. There's nothing as disconcerting as bloody clothing when you're out and about in a city. People tend to give to strange, frightful looks. I'd just as soon avoid being seen altogether, so I take the more concealed of paths to reach my house. I am still tired. Strange, I think, usually I feel energized after taking blood. Sometimes, however, if I take from one stronger than I, or one bonded to one stronger than I in this case, I feel sleepy, kind of drugged, like one who has had a bit too much wine to drink.  
  
It hardly matters, just now. I want to get home. I just want to rest for, oh, perhaps a day or so. I'll sleep off the drugged-feeling, and be back to normal in no time. Well, whatever normal is for me. ^_^  
  
~*~*~* Author's Notes:  
  
Omi: Hey! WHERE IS EVERYONE??? Um…uh-oh. Where's Black-Rose?  
  
Kida: *appears behind him* far enough away that she won't hear you scream...  
  
O: *screams* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs for life*  
  
K: *catlike grin* this could be very fun...  
  
O: *yelling as he runs* IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE ME ALIVE AGAIN, GIVE BLACK ROSE 15 REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE!!! 


End file.
